heroscreekfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat plays a vital role in Hero's Creek, making up about 3/4 of the game Basics When a battle starts, the New Kid's side will go first if they initiate the battle by running into an enemy on the overworld. The enemy side will go first if they initiate the battle by running into the player on the overworld. Before choosing your attack, the player may use any consumable items, summons, or class/buddy powers, and get attacks in. All attacks and abilities have reaction commands, in which players must follow on screen commands or rhythm-based clicks to maximize damage and effectiveness. After the player takes their turn, the opponents get their turn. Their attacks and abilities also have an on-screen reaction-command system, however, it is used for the player to block the enemy's attack to negate status effects and reduce damage. Blocking reduces some but not all damage. Some melee-attacking opponents will become open for a counter-attack after being successfully and fully blocked, however, the damage is very small most of the time. During the end of each turn, if a character is affected Gross Out, Bleeding, or Burning they will take the damage. If character are revived after being knocked out, their turn will be altered and will go after an ally’s and opponent’s turn. When a character is defeated, they will lie on the floor still on the field, allowing them to be revived, however, if they are attacked again, they will flee from the battle. Basic Attack • Melee – Melee attacks are the most basic attacks, and can hit an opponent in the Reflect stance. Although melee attacks are restricted to striking opponents only in the front column, they prove to be the stronger of the two. A melee attack can either inflict a multitude of hits or one large, power attack. Multi-hitting is good for bringing down shields, while a power attack is good for striking through armored foes. While opponents are in the Riposte stance, all Melee attacks will do no damage to them and the attack will be countered, dealing a small amount of damage to the player. • Ranged – Ranged attacks are another available attack, and have the advantage of being able to hit any enemy in battle. The downside is that the attacks are usually weaker then melee attacks of the same level of weaponry. Ranged attacks are able to hit opponents in the Riposte stance, but will be countered by opponents using the Reflect stance. Like Melee attacks, Ranged attacks also come in two forms, which are multi-hitting and power attacks. The same rule applies to them as the Melee attacks, which means multi-hitting attacks will bring down shields faster, while power attacks will easily strike through armored foes. • Shield – Shields are only usable with One-Handed or Small weapons. Once "Raise shield is chosen, the player chooses what shield they want to use. Shields allow the player to take a certain amount of hits (depending on what shield it is) without taking any damage, before breaking. Once a shield is broken, it can not be used for the rest of the battle. Some shields even negate status effects entirely! Special Attacks/Abilities Special Attacks/Abilities are akin to spells. Every enemy has abilities, including the player, buddies and enemies. These attacks usually cause Status Effects, and are much stronger than Basic Attacks, however, they cost PP. These attacks function differently then basic attacks, each having their own reaction commands for maximum damage or effect output. The use of Special attacks will take up that character’s turn, but can easily turn the tide in any battle. Consumable Items Items come in many kinds and are vital for any player’s survival in a battle. Players can use one item per turn and still make an attack. There are ''many ''types of items, ones that cure certain Status Effects, ones that heal PP, ones that heal HP. The list goes on. Buddy-Only Options • Switch Buddy: An option only usable by Buddies, switches out to a new choosable Buddy, but at the cost of their turn Category:Gameplay